Zombie Swordsman/Ellie
Ellie is a friendly Zombie Swordsman. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “When life is lost, things like this are left behind… It’s not much, but… Take it...” (+115G) “Spare weapon… Use it.” (+1 Gladius) “Strange powder… I entrust it to you...” (+1 Zombie Powder) “Uhh… Phoenix Tail...” (Give Phoenix Tail?) *Yes - “Thanks...” (+20 Affinity) *No - “…...” “I want to repair a sword wound… Funds...” (Give 69G?) *Yes - “Thanks...” (+25 Affinity) *No - “…...” “Uhh… Meat...” (Give Meat?) *Yes - “Thanks...” (+30 Affinity) *No - “…...” “The path of a warrior, till the very end...” “Uuu… Oh, ohhhh...” “I still wield a blade...” “Ah, ahhhh...” “When it comes to battle… my sluggish mind becomes cool and clear… Before I was a zombie… I was a warrior...” “My flesh may have decayed, but… my sword… has not dulled...” “Uhh… Now… Bout...” “Uhh… I died… many years ago...” “I do not hold a grudge against anybody… Those who wield a sword… die by the sword...” “I still remember a little… I was… a swordsman...” “In this age… who… is the strongest swordsman?” *Granberia - “Uhh… Never heard of them… I want to fight… that person...” (+10 Affinity) *Fernandez - “Wait… She is still alive… in this era…?” *Me - “In that case… let’s duel… Even if my soul is destroyed… I still have my pride...” “Sooner or later there will come a time when I do not wield a sword… When that time comes, what should I do…?” *Live peacefully in the mansion - “Something like that… does not suit me.” (-5 Affinity) *Return to your grave - “Return to that place… Return… That is reasonable...” *Continue to use a sword - “I see… No matter where I am, I am a swordsman...” (+10 Affinity) “My sword or my body… Which has decayed more…?” *Your sword - “Then I will use my own bones as a sword...” *Your body - “As long as I have a sword, this body is...” *Neither have decayed - “I see… As long as I have my fighting spirit, I will never decay...” (+10 Affinity) *Both have decayed - “Then I will let you have a taste… of my decayed sword and my decayed body...” (-5 Affinity) “I do not remember more than half the day… What was I doing during that time…?” *Sleeping - “A body that craves inactivity… That’s unfortunate...” *Dancing - “Taunting me...” (-5 Affinity) *Sword Training - “I hope so… I have a sword, even during that time...” (+10 Affinity) “Auu… T-the path of a warrior… means...” *To die - “The path of a warrior ends with death… But it hasn’t...” She makes a good point... *To be kept alive - “In that case… I do not wish to follow this path any longer...” (-5 Affinity) *To rape - “It does not… But I want… Semen...” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "I can still swing a sword... I can still fight..." With Zombie Girls: Zombies: "Uh... Ahhhh..." Ellie: "Someday my mind will rot away as well... Just like these zombies'..." Zombie: "How rude... We don't rot..." Ellie: ".......?!" With Regina: Ellie: "Ah... Uhh..." Regina: "I wonder, would I still wander around in this outfit if I became undead...? Well, being a zombie, at least I'd stop being embarrassed." Ellie: "...What a shameful appearance..." Regina: "W-what?! I don't want to be told that by a zombie!" With Sara: Ellie: "Her majesty, the Queen of Sabasa... In life, I was a soldier who served the Sabasa royal family..." Sara: "I thank you for your loyalty. Will you fight alongside me in the future?" Ellie: "Gladly... My loyalty continues in death..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions * “Aa… Uuu…” Ellie has spaced out… ---- * “Always… Train…” Ellie aimlessly flails their weapon around! (Chance to Damage Random Enemy) ---- * “Sword… Auu…” Ellie is sharpening her sword. ---- * “Oo… oo…” Ellie swings their weapon at random! (Randomly Attack 4 Times) Category:Monsters Category:Zombies Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Undead Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artificial Category:Companions